


Record of Ragnarok: 1000 Years Later

by BackwardsEpa



Category: Record of Ragnarok (Manga)
Genre: Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardsEpa/pseuds/BackwardsEpa
Summary: 1,000 years have past since the last Record of Ragnarok and the Council of Valhalla begins again. Unfortunately, the Gods have decided once again to eradicate humanity, but Brahma, Hindu god of creation demands the humans to be tested Once more through Ragnarok.Once again, 13 Gods and 13 Humans will fight in 1v1 death matches to settle the fate of humanity.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. 1,000 Years Later

The Council of Valhalla, every 1,000 years, Gods from all pantheons gather here to discuss one thing: the future of humanity. If the majority chooses to spare them, they will live for another 1,000 years until the next council. However, if the majority chooses to eradicate them, all mankind will be wiped out. The latter choice happened 1,000 years ago, but humanity is still alive, why is that the case? 

Brunhilde, the Oldest of the Valkyries, saved humanity from destruction by proposing a challenge to the Gods, that challenge, was Ragnarök. Ragnarök is humanity’s last stand against the Gods where 13 Humans and 13 Gods will fight to the death on one versus one fights until one side reaches seven wins. If the Humans win, they will be spared until the next Council of Valhalla, but if the Gods win, humanity will be eradicated. Through sacrifice and determination, the human side was the first to reach seven wins and was allowed to live for another millennium. But, their judgment begins once again.

Many things have happened since the last Ragnarök, but nothing will change what will happen next. The Gods will vote once more.

The building where the Council of Valhalla will take place is filled, and one God is left to arrive for the judgment of mankind to start. Murmurs can be heard from all over, but they all quickly fall silent at once when footsteps are heard. It was two beings that don’t classify as Humans because of their divinity but don’t classify as Gods because of their humanity. They were Demigods. The first, had red blonde colored hair with the body of a Greek statue, with his presence he demanded the attention of the Gods, this man is Achilles, the Hero of the Trojan War. The second, looked like a teenage boy with dark brown hair with a surprisingly strong physique who’s subtle dark presence put the Gods on alert, this boy is known as Cúchulainn, the Child of Light of Ireland. They headed towards the Hindu Pantheon and each sat on one side of one of the Hindu Gods.

A God was about to demand why they were in the council until the doors were opened once again. This time the Chairman of the Council of Valhalla had arrived. The council was about to begin. The God headed towards his seat at the center of the building. Each step of his acted as a loud challenge towards any God who dared oppose him. With black hair and a lean build, he sat on his chair, and with a somber tone, he said, "Now, I know this is a little different from how this council normally goes, but I hope we can all decide in a civilized manner without any interruptions."

Hades, the Greek god of the Underworld, had usurped Zeus’ role as Chairman after the events of the last Ragnarök. Taking full advantage of Zeus' weakened state after his match against Adam, he assembled a team of Gods and took his place as ruler. 

Hades extended both hands. In his left hand, he held a paddle with an O drawn in the top. In his right hand, he had another paddle, this one with an X at the top. "Now, let me ask. Regarding the survival of mankind for the next 1,000 years. Should we forgive them? Or… Should we just put an end to them? Show me the will of the Gods."

The Gods commenced their voting. They had been beaten by the same Humans they tried to eradicate a millennium ago. They should know their potential and spare them. But, the Gods don’t care, they are the superior being, and they see Humans as a pest that needs to be eliminated. When the voting finished, 92% of the Gods decided to end humanity.

Murmurs were heard across the entire building, all saying the same thing, "8%". 8% of Gods decided to spare mankind for another 1,000 years, 8% of Gods changed their votes from the previous unanimous decision to end mankind. 8% of Gods were on humanity’s side. 

"YOU ACTUALLY SIDED WITH THE HUMANS!?!?" An incredibly loud yell was heard from the Aztec Pantheon side of the council. Tezcatlipoca, the Aztec god of the north and night sky, had just realized that Quetzalcoatl, the Aztec god of the west, wind, and learning, voted for mankind to be spared.

"Calm down, dude, you don’t need to be so loud just because you disagree with my decision. I just believe that humans should be kept alive," said the wind god. He was skinny and had serpent-like features across his body, he had white hair and wore a feathered necklace.

"Do you have any idea how many times Humans have fucked up in the time they have existed? Animals have gone extinct, the oceans have become sullied, and plant life has been destroyed!" The god of the night sky was furious with Quetzalcoatl, and the thought that other people agreed with him made him lose his mind. The jaguar of the north revealed his claws and was ready to go wild.

Another voice was heard from the side of the Egypt Pantheon, "Although I agree with you on the atrocities that humans have caused in this world, we can't deny their knowledge and their drive for the undiscovered that they possess. Medical breakthroughs, scientific discoveries, new inventions, yearn for unity, humans possess unlimited potential, and killing them would be a shame." A God with the head of an ibis stood on humanity’s side, Thoth, the Egyptian god of knowledge wasn't going to back down from the words spoken by the jaguar god.

Another God joined the discussion, this time, it came from the Japanese Pantheon side, "To hear something like that from someone whom I respect because of their knowledge, I must say... You are an insolent fool if you dare side with those cruel beasts, Thoth! Rape, murder, arson, slavery, kidnapping, corruption, greed, savagery, and deceit! Do you want to side with ones that will do anything to get what they want? If you do, you would be very idiotic for one that knows all." Tsukuyomi, the Japanese god of the Moon was insulting the Egyptian god for his decision. The savagery that humans have shown across the years has caused him to loathe to them, and hearing that someone he respects is siding with the beings he hates caused his mirror to darken.

More and more Gods were getting furious due to their different opinions until the only thing you could hear across the building was shouting, which then ceased all at once with the sound of a gavel demanding silence. "I was hoping for peaceful voting, but it seems that is not possible. I think it would be best to end this quickly before things go out of control, but before I do that, I know someone is dying to say something. "Hades set his eyes towards the Hindu Pantheon, "Well then, Brahma, I see you invited special guests to this council, so what is it that you want?"

The God sitting between Achilles and Cúchulainn stood up. Brahma, the Hindu god of creation was large and had four arms, each one holding a different object, those being a set of sacred texts, a kamandalu, a mala, and a lotus. He then spoke with confidence, "Before this meeting, I told you that there would be votes cast to protect humanity, I applaud you for respecting our decision, I doubt your brother would have taken it as well as you did if he was in your position."

"Stop stalling and say what you want." the underworld god said calmly. 

The creator god took a deep breath. He looked around the room and then towards the two demigods sitting by his side. "I demand humanity to be tested through Ragnarök!"

Silence descended into the room. No one was even breathing at that point. Brunhilde had demanded Ragnarök in the last council, but she was a demigod, and the Valkyries had a connection with the humans, so she had a reason to protect them. But, Brahma is a God, one of the greatest ones in fact, for him to demand Ragnarök meant he was betraying the Gods. This led to many Gods to rush and attack him out of rage.

Achilles and Cúchulainn swiftly rose from their seats, weapons in hand, ready to back off the Gods who were trying to attack Brahma. 

"STAND DOOOOOWN YOU MORONIC DEITIES," Hades commanded them all to stand down, and not a single one went against his order. He then looked back at Brahma, "Is that why you brought those two here? To act as your bodyguards so you could pull this stunt?" Hades looked at Brahma with intense concentration and was craving an answer from him.

"Well, of course. I know all too well how Gods behave when someone challenges them. But, the main reason as to why they are here, is because they will both participate in Humanity’s side of this Ragnarök. They do have the right to do so, right?. They are part human at the end of the day. There is also nothing about the Ragnarök clause that says that Demigods cannot participate on either side." Brahma explained with calm pride.

Hades looked at the two demigods beside Brahma, "So what? Are you two going to betray the same people you are a part of by picking a side?"

"Do not act as if you care about demigods, Hades." Achilles rose to confront Hades. "Demigods are seen as no more than Humans that are stronger just because of who their parents are. We never get the treatment we deserve, so there is no need for me to stand down and watch as people who I fought alongside and died for be killed because you believe they are not good enough to keep alive." Achilles sat back down.

"What about you?" Hades asked Cúchulainn.

"I lived with humans my whole life. I even fought by myself to keep them safe against an entire army. I may be a demigod, but in my heart, I am a human," Cúchulainn said with pride.

A God rose and shouted, "Sétanta, why are you doing th-"

"Sit your ass down Lugh, or I will make you!" said Hades furiously.

Hades continued, "So you are adding only demigods into your team or something?"

"Haha, I wish I could, you see, these two were the only ones who agreed on joining the Human team, the rest will be humans. However, if you want, you can put a demigod of your own on the Gods team." Brahma said.

"Maybe I will," Hades said.

Hades stood up from his seat with gavel and sounding block in hand and approached Brahma. "Grab the block."

Brahma complied and let go of his lotus and grabbed the sounding block. He then laid his hand on the table.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I will protect what I created."

"Alright then," Hades looked back towards the other Gods and shouted. "It seems some of us here want the humans to get another chance at life! 13 of us will be chosen to fight against these two demigods and eleven humans in the Valhalla arena, the first side to 7 wins is victorious!" Hades looked at Brahma and Brahma looked back at him with no sign of fear in his eyes.

"RAGNARÖK WILL BEGIN ONCE MORE!" Hades hit the sounding block on Brahma’s hand and smashed it, along with Brahma’s hand. Hades went up to Brahma, "No one challenges the Gods and goes unpunished."

Brahma spoke back, "Let the most worthy team win."

The council has ended, and Ragnarök will commence once more.

Brahma exited the building alongside Achilles and Cúchulainn at his side. They were heading to Brahma’s chambers, so they could think of the next step on their plan. All of a sudden, a God walks up to them.

"Sétanta, wait up."

The Irish demigod looked back and saw his father, Lugh, the Celtic god of talent.

"You guys go on ahead, I need to talk with my dad."

Brahma looked at Lugh and then at Cúchulainn, "Alright, just don’t back down now."

Brahma and Achilles left Cúchulainn to talk with his dad and arrived at Brahma’s chambers. 

"Is your hand alright?" said Achilles.

Brahma looked at his smashed hand, "Mhmm, yeah, it’s pretty much fucked." He looked back at Achilles, "Hey, at least I don’t have to keep holding that lotus anymore haha," Brahma said with a chuckle.

"That’s good, but more importantly, are you sure we have 11 full fighters?" Achilles asked with worry on his voice.

"I want to say we do, but I am not 100% sure. We pulled this stunt because I told you I found 11 champions, but you can never be certain. Since we don’t have the luxury to use Volund like the Valkyries did last Ragnarök, it has become incredibly hard to find a suitable candidate to join our team. But, we only need 7 wins, so we at least don’t need to win them all," Brahma said with a hopeful tone.

"8% of Gods voted with us to save humanity, right? We should have 11 humans that possess the ability to kill a God, right?" Achilles asked.

Brahma replied, "A God’s Champion is a topic not many bring up on discussions. It happens when a God sees a human as a person worthy enough to serve as not only their retainer but also to serve as a symbol of their power. If a human is chosen by a God, they then gain the ability to kill one. However, humans that have been chosen as a God's Champion never know they possess the ability to do so. Also, not only is it rare for a God to pick a human as their Champion, they can only choose one person, and they are secretive about who it is so that person doesn't become a target. Of the 11 people we picked, I am 90% that seven of them are Champions, and including you, Cúchulainn, and my Champion, we have hopefully ten people that can kill a God,"

Achilles walks up to the table of humans that Brahma chose. One of them catches his attention. "You have King David of Jerusalem as a possible candidate for being a God’s Champion?" Achilles asked Brahma.

Brahma responded, "Well, I know that Yahweh picked a champion because he would never shut up about the fact that he chose someone, and he seems like the most likely choice,"

"I do agree, but don’t you think that xxxxxx has a better chance of being Yahweh’s champion instead?" Achilles asked.

Brahma stood silent for a few seconds then looked at Achilles, "Boy, what will I ever do without you. That makes so much sense! Hell, let’s have him go first now that we are at it! Wow, how didn’t I think of him?" Brahma cried cheerfully.

Brahma put his arm around Achilles’ shoulder and walked with him outside his room, "Achilles, I just want you to know this, even if we do lose, I will risk my life to make sure the Gods don’t kill you or Cúchulainn." Brahma said.

"Don’t worry old man. I can take care of myself. How about you go to the arena and get us a spot for me and Cúchulainn? I will go talk to our first fighter," Achilles said.

"Very well, Hero of Greece, I will be waiting," Brahma walked towards the arena.

The Valhalla Arena is the place where the matches of Ragnarök take place and the place where the future of mankind will be decided. All the Gods and all Mankind watch as Ragnarök begins.

"1,000 years ago, humanity saved itself by defeating the Gods, and now, will they either prove themselves again and be spared from annihilation or will they prove to be unworthy of salvation and be destroyed!" Heimdall, the watchman of the apocalypse, hypes up the audience of Gods and Humans for the second greatest event in humanity’s existence.

"The first warrior on the side of the Gods is something superhuman, one with the body and strength of a giant, whose hunting skills are unmatched by any Human or God! He has claimed to be able to hunt all the beings that exist in this world and has even beaten beasts made by the Earth goddess herself! Even after death, he still hunts the stars themselves! He is the son of Poseidon and the one who will try his best to avenge his fallen father! The Greatest Hunter from Greece, Orion!"

A giant emerges from the side of the Gods holding a giant wooden club and carrying a large bow and quiver on his back. He has long brown hair and his clothes' material is up of hides of animals and beasts that he has hunted down, and has muscles upon muscles that would intimidate any man to submission. 

"The first warrior on the Human’s side is someone whose strength is immeasurable, whose will is undying! He can kill thousands without any weapons and will show no mercy to those who he deems unworthy of his compassion! He has come back to resume his position as a judge to put the Gods in their place! The final judge of Israel, Samson!"

A large man emerges from the side of the Humans with long black hair compressed into a ponytail. He bears no weapons, but his presence radiates one of strength and concentration.

"THE FIRST BOUT OF RAGNARÖK BEGINSSSSS!!!!!!"


	2. First Fight: The Last Judge vs the Greatest Hunter (Part 1: Judge of the Gods)

The Arena of Valhalla is filled to the brim with Humans and Gods, both sides longing to know the answer to one question: “Which side will be victorious”? On the west side, Achilles is climbing up the stairs of the arena until he reaches the highest tier of seats. He makes his way to the right, where he sees Brahma, waiting with one seat on his right and left. He passes Brahma and takes a seat.

“You finally arrived. Don’t worry, you haven’t missed anything. They have been just standing still for the last four minutes. It seems that no side wants to make the first move,” Brahma explains to Achilles.

In the arena, you could see the two participants standing in the same place they were in when the fight started. Samson was to the right of them and was standing perfectly still with both his fists clenched. Orion was to the left of them, and while he was standing in the same place, his club aimed towards the ground and he was scratching his head with his left hand.

Brahma looked at Achilles and asked, “So, as a warrior, what do you think of the situation at hand?”

Achilles responded, “Samson is a patient man, he also bears no weapons, which puts him at a disadvantage. It would be foolish of him to be the one to act first. However, right now, Orion has the advantage. While it makes sense why Samson isn’t the first to act, it makes no sense for Orion to not use his bow right now to shoot him from afar.” Achilles moved forward, “What exactly is Orion thinking?”

On the East side of the arena, Hades is sitting on the center chair that is reserved for the current God of Gods. A seat that once belonged to his brother Zeus. He is accompanied by three other Gods. On his right is Hermes, the messenger of the Gods and one of the 12 Gods of Olympus. Before he acted as a sort of butler for Zeus, but now he stands with Hades. Hermes is a young man with straight black hair and he is dressed in a butler uniform, he also seems to have markings on his left and right side of his face. His lack of a reaction to Hades’ revolution is the reason as to why he is standing by his side. In Hades’ left sat Hachiman, he serves not only as the Japanese god of war but also as Japan’s divine protector and as the guardian of warriors he deems worthy. In Hades’ right sat Horus, the current Egyptian King of Gods, but his main role is to serve as the god of kingship and the sky.

Hachiman is jumping up and down on his seat, dying to see the fight and its outcome. Hachiman had short dark crimson straight hair, and even though he had a young face, he had battle scars all over his body. “May the eight heavenly banners bless you for giving me the best seats to see the matches of Ragnarok! I was dying to participate in the last one, but your brother denied me the opportunity like a mean old man!” Hachiman cheerfully told Hades.

Hades looked at Hachiman and replied, “No need to bless me, Protector of Japan. I am just giving you your reward for coming to my aid when I needed it against my brother. What God of Gods wouldn’t award the companions that supported him?”

Horus looks at Hachiman and rolls his eyes, “Act like a God, Hachiman, you look like a little kid in a Carnaval.” Horus had the body of a man and the head of a falcon. To assert himself as the Egyptian King of Gods, he is wearing a shendyt, the Egyptian equivalent of a kilt that is made with the finest of materials; a pschent, a crown wore by pharaohs to pronounce himself as the Pharaoh of Pharaohs; and necklaces and bracelets that are made of the best jewelry.

His white falcon face looks at Hades, “Why is a demigod fighting the fight of Gods?” Horus said, demanding an answer.

Hades looked at Horus and then at the arena, he then said, “If you are afraid of your spot being taken, fear not, your time will come. But, the reason he is fighting is not that I necessarily know that he will win, I sent him to send a message. What Achilles said to me is true, Gods don’t value demigods, like it or not, they are inferior beings compared to us, but we can’t afford to have other demigods fight on their side now do we? Demigods have their powers because of our divinity, and they have to fight for our cause. If Orion wins, it will show that a demigod has to obey the Gods,”

Horus replied, “And what happens if he loses?”

Hades looked back at Horus, “If he loses...It would be our job as their protectors to bring down divine judgment and destroy the ones who dare hurt the divine.” Hades said with a prideful and mocking tone.

Horus was surprised by Hades’ answer, he rarely shows his confrontational side, so seeing him being prideful was new to him. After taking in what Hades said, he looked back at the battleground. Hades, content with Horus’ action, looked towards the battleground as well.

Anticipating eyes flooded the battleground where the first fighters stood. The ambiance of the arena gave off tremendous pressure, anyone without a strong will would break down due to the overwhelming stress put on them, but Samson, a human, didn’t even flinch. Samson was patiently waiting for Orion to make a move, his fists, readied to strike at any time.

Orion, on the other hand, is in a state of confusion. Ever since the fight started, Orion has had a question on his mind and he wants it to be answered, however, he hasn’t found a way to ask it appropriately. After two minutes passed, and no side moving, Orion finally figured it out.

Orion shouted, “Oi, Heimdall!”

All eyes were set on Orion.

Heimdall headed towards Orion, “What is it? Are you mad that he isn’t acting or something?”

What Orion did next shocked humans and Gods alike. He let go of his club and put his right hand on a vertical position, he then put his left hand on top of it in a horizontal position. He was asking for a timeout.

“I have a question to ask the other guy about. After he answers it we can begin. Is that good?” Orion asked Heimdall.

Heimdall looked at him disgustedly, “Fine, I’ll ask him if he wants to hear you out.”

Heimdall headed to the other side of the arena and went up to Samson, “Hey, human, he wants to ask you a question, after you answer it you can then resume the fight.”

Samson smiled slightly and responded, “Sure, we can meet at the center so he can ask me.”

Heimdall rolled his eyes and soared to the middle of the arena, he then said, “The first fighter of the Gods has a question for the Human fighter, the battle will resume after the question is answered.”

Talking can be heard across the arena, even Hades is shocked about this development.

Both fighters then walked towards the center of the arena. When they were standing face to face, the difference between both fighters was noticeably obvious to all who saw them side by side. Samson is a large man, 2 meters tall to be exact, he also was wearing nothing but a cloth that is used to cover his privates, which highlighted his muscular body. But, Orion’s body was superhuman, he towered over Samson and his thick animal skin kilt and cape, which was made with the skin of the many animals he hunted, didn’t stop anyone from noticing that his body was all pure muscle. Even Orion’s club was the same height as Samson himself.

Orion then started talking, his manly voice made everyone in the arena silent, “So, I just have one question to ask you… Why are humans so short?”

Samson made a face then replied, “What?”

The human’s side of the arena was in an uproar and curses were thrown out towards Orion, they all felt insulted by the words of the hunter.

Orion continued, “Well, I thought humans evolve right? It’s been over two millennia since the last time I saw a human, and you guys are still the same height as I remember.”

After hearing Orion’s explanation, Samson calmly responded, “Well, Orion, to answer your question. Unfortunately, humans are no more than creations made by the Gods, they made us this way, so I am sorry that I don’t meet your standards. Does that answer your question?”

“Huh, I guess it does,” Orion replied.

“I think it's a little unf-“ Before Orion could finish, he was suddenly interrupted.

The reason for the interruption? His question was answered, the battle resumed, and Samson had made the first move.

In a quick and powerful blow, Samson had punched Orion in the stomach and launched the hunter to the other side of the battlegrounds with one blow.

The arena erupted with cheers for Samson, and the Gods were shocked at Samson's feat. No human would be able to even move Orion with a punch, and Samson not only moved him, but he had also sent the Giant that towered over him to the other side of the arena like it was nothing.

Achilles burst out laughing, “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! H-HO-HOLY SHIT! YOU CAN’T MAKE THIS SHIT UP, HE JUST GOT HIMSELF FUCKING BLASTED! HAHAHAAHHAHA! WHAT A FUCKING IDIOT!”

Samson started walking towards Orion, his voice gave out a thunderous roar of laughter, “I am deeply sorry for not meeting your standards, “Greatest Hunter of Greece”. But you see, this is a fight for mankind’s survival, and even if I may not look like someone who can go up against God, it is still my duty to protect these people! For there is no man nor God that can judge another person, even less judge an entire species! So, I will once more, rise to the occasion as a judge, and bring down judgment upon the Gods that dare attack the ones I swore to protect!”

The arena was filled with cheers and praise, all directed at Samson. Meanwhile, the Gods were embarrassed and disappointed by Orion’s foolishness.

Samson is halfway to where Orion is when he lifts himself back up.

“Wow, a sucker punch? For someone who speaks with such honor, you sure don’t care about fighting fairly.” Orion scolded Samson.

Samson continued walking towards Orion, “If you are going to be so offended by a sucker punch, you should not have asked that dumbass question, you idiot. If you want to blame someone because you got fooled, blame yourself, not me.”

Orion stood up, grabbed his club, and aimed it at Samson, “If you want to fight, then let’s fucking go, you bastard!”

Samson continued walking and responded, “I have been waiting for you to start the fight for the last 8 minutes, you idiot. You wanna fight, then come at me already!”

Orion sprints towards Samson and jumps into the air, ready to strike him with his club.

Samson then stopped and readied his fist to strike once more.


	3. First Fight: The Last Judge vs the Greatest Hunter (Part 2: Hunter’s Trap)

Orion is descending towards Samson, his giant club, above his head, ready to smash his opponent into bits.

Samson, who was walking towards Orion, is standing still and readies his right hand to strike back at him.

With Samson now in his range, Orion proceeds to use both of his hands and swings his club to his left, aiming at Samson’s head.

Samson is about to strike until he realizes his mistake. At the last second, he switches to a defensive position and blocks the incoming blow.

The hunter’s club hits Samson and sends him flying backward.

Samson had heavily underestimated the size and power of the Greek hunter’s wooden club. It wasn’t until he had it in front of his face that he realized its power. If the club had hit him in the head, it would cause tremendous damage to Samson, which was something he couldn’t afford this early in the fight.

Samson hits the ground, rolls, and quickly stands up once again. He walks backward, ensuring space between him and the demigod Giant.

“Walking away? Come on now, where is the fire I saw in you seconds ago!” Orion mocks Samson and charges towards him.

Loud thuds reverberate across the arena, and with one arm, Orion swings his club once more. However, this time Samson dodges it.

He took advantage of where Orion is targeting and lowered his body to dodge the incoming swing. He then readied his fist, and jumped, uppercutting the Greek hunter.

The blow connects, but the Israel judge is met by one as well. Orion noticed his dodge and used his left arm to hit Samson back. 

Both fighters are sent flying in opposite directions. Samson’s body hits the base of an arena wall, while Orion is rolling in the ground until he stops.

Both fighters rise again and charge at each other once more. They meet again, and with his left, Orion swings his club at Samson.

This time, Samson doesn’t dodge. He puts everything into defending against it and is hit head on. However, he is still left standing by grabbing the club. 

Before Orion could react, Samson grabbed Orion’s right wrist with his right hand. Samson then used Orion’s club and right wrist to lift himself up into the air, and with both of his legs, he drop kicks Orion in the chest. 

Orion is sent backwards, but stops himself from going too far by pressing his club against the ground. He then uses the club as a pole vault and impulses himself back towards Orion. With no weapon in hand, Orion uses his right and right hooks Samson. But, Samson doesn’t let him go harmless, and hits back with a right hook of his own.

The blows send both fights back. Samson is the first to rise. 

"I cannot exchange blows with him forever. It is too risky to keep doing the same thing over and over. At the rate we are going, there is no way to tell who will turn out victorious. However, if I catch him off-guard, it will allow me to beat the living hell out of him. I just need to stay on the defensive for long enough until I find an opening.” Samson thinks to himself as he rubs the right side of his torso and face.

Orion rises from the ground and heads to where he left his club and leans on it, "Hey, Heimdall called you Samson. Does he mean as in THE Samson of Israel?” Orion yells at Samson.

Samson responds, “Of course he does! Do you have a bad memory, or did my blows give you a concussion?”

Orion then stands up straight, “Nah, I am just making sure I know the name of the guy that I’m going to beat.” Orion says with confidence.

The giant hunter lets go of his club and grabs the bow on his back with his right hand.

Samson realizes what is happening and starts running to his left, heading to the other side of the arena.

Orion grabs an arrow from his quiver, “You see, I heard stories about you while I was among the stars. A man, whose strength was unmatched! No human was or could ever be as strong as you. I thought you were just a legend. I did not believe in you back then. But I do now.” 

Orion pinches the bottom of his arrow and draws his bow with his left hand. “Your strength is incredible, I give you that. It is a pity. I could have taught you how to be a great archer you know. You have the strength for it.” 

The hunter released the arrow and, in what seemed like an instant, struck the wall on the other side of the arena, inches away from Samson’s face.

Orion draws his bow once more and starts thinking, “Damn it, this guy thinks fast!”

The demigod lets go once more, and once again, the arrow barely misses its mark. “To dodge the first shot, he purposely slowed down just enough so that it would not hit him. I hate to rely on my bow for this fight, but I can’t afford to enter close combat while he possesses that power right now.” Orion draws his bow. However, this time he doesn’t immediately shoot. Samson is confused, but he keeps the same pace. Orion then releases the arrow and hits Samson’s right shoulder.

“This isn’t working as efficiently as I hoped it did. Yes, I could chip him down, but eventually, I would run out of arrows, and even if he does suffer injuries, I feel like that strength will still hold,” Orion thought as he drew his bow again. 

“A trap. That’s what I need. A trap based on your myth, a trap that will earn me this victory... I got it!" Orion shoots but misses Samson. “Come to me my prey, I welcome you with open arms.”

_ The year is 821 BC. Orion was born to Euryale, the daughter of King Minos of Crete. His father was the God of the seas, Poseidon. Orion’s relationship with his father was one that had no meaning as Poseidon never spoke to or even tried to communicate with his son. The only thing Orion thanked his dad for was his ability to walk on all water surfaces. _

_ That power gave him something that he never thought he would appreciate as much. It gave him freedom. Orion was free to do whatever he wanted, go anywhere he wanted, and learn anything from anywhere. No one could ever restrict him from doing what he wanted. _

_ However, this freedom would never allow him to learn something valuable. Human understanding. Orion lived his life mostly by himself, which means he never knew human norms, ethics, or feelings. Any island that he visited would end up in chaos due to his lack of human knowledge.  _

_ The first punishment he received was on his trip to the island of Chios. The island was a beautiful place, and its beaches are something that Orion would never forget. The waters were the clearest he had seen, and when nearing the shore, he could see multiple shades of blue in the water. He quickly made his way to the city area, and as always, had his mouth open in awe at the endless beauty he could find on the island. He ran all over the island, until something, or rather, someone caught his eye. _

_ Merope, the daughter of Oenopion, who was the ruler of Chios, was walking in the distance, and Orion could not look away. Merope was the first person that he paid any attention to while he was on the island, and he was so taken aback by her beauty that his mind went blank.  _

_ He approached her and tried to talk with her, but was instantly turned down by Merope. He tried again, and again, until it was midnight. Orion, running out of patience, even attempted to kidnap her but was immediately ordered to stop by Oenopion. Oenopion, after seeing what Orion was planning, quickly used a spell on him and blinded Orion. _

_ Orion trashed and stumbled around the island for hours until he was able to find a beach and leave the island. After he left Chios, he spent weeks aimlessly walking on the seas of Greece until he finally stumbled upon Lemnos, the island where Hephaestus, God of forgery, had his forge. _

_ Once he reached the shore, he wandered around the island, hoping to find someone to help him. After walking around, he smelled signs of life, metal, and fire. He then cried out, "Is someone there! I need help! Someone, please help!" _

_ Hephaestus heard Orion crying out and noticed him. “By the Gods! That’s Poseidon’s kid! Cedalion, guide the child over here.” _

_ Cedalion, Hephaestus’ servant, guided Orion towards the smith god, Hephaestus then asked, “Young man what happened to you?! You are a mess, skinny, and you have gone blind!” _

_ Orion responded, “Oenopion, he blinded me after I tried to talk with his daughter. I have been going around aimlessly since then, I have no idea how long ago it even happened.” _

_ Hephaestus looked at Orion’s state, and looked at his servant, “Cedalion, would you be so kind as to guide Orion to the East? Helios should be able to cure him if he stares at him.” _

_ Cedalion responded, “As you wish.” _

_ Cedalion walked towards Orion, alright big guy, let’s get you your eyesight back.” _

_ Cedalion got on top of Orion’s shoulders and started guiding him towards the uttermost East. _

_ On their trip, Orion started asking Cedalion questions centered around Humans, “Cedalion, why do humans fear me?”  _

_ Cedalion chuckled after hearing the question and answered the giant. “Have you ever looked in a mirror before Orion? You should get your answer just from that.”  _

_ Orion responded, “Of course I have looked at my reflection. I walk on water to get everywhere, and I do not see anything weird with my reflection. Why are you asking?”  _

_ Cedalion was surprised by his answer, “Nothing weird! Orion, you are a giant, you may not be as tall as one, but you are still way bigger than any human will ever be! Then there is also the fact that you can walk on water! Have you ever heard of a human walking on water?” _

_ Cedalion took a deep breath, “Put yourself on a human’s shoes. What would you think if you saw a giant who was walking on water, and was heading towards the island you live on?”  _

_ Orion responded, “I would think it’s normal.” _

_ Cedalion rolled his eyes, “You aren’t getting what I am trying to say. If you always look at things through only your perspective, you will not be able to see things in a different light. You are Orion, a demigod giant who is the son of the great God Poseidon, a man who is said to be at about the same level as the main God himself, Zeus.” _

_ Orion thinks about what Cedalion said, “So they fear me because I am different from them?” _

_ Cedalion looks at Orion and then at the horizon, “You would not be wrong to think that people fear something different, but at the same time, everyone is different. We all come in different shapes and sizes and like things that some people could not. The fear towards you comes from one based on the fear of mystery. For example, were you scared when Oenopion blinded you?” _

_ “Of course! Everything happened so quickly, and all of a sudden, I ran into a problem that I couldn’t understand. I panicked and made a fool of myself.” Orion responded with a sad tone. _

_ Cedalion smiled, “Then you can comprehend what I am trying to say. Any person, no matter how great they are, will always fall when they are challenged by something they cannot understand.” Cedalion taps Orion’s head, “Do you think anyone would be able to understand how something like you is even possible? Hell no! But, you can try to make them understand what they currently cannot." _

_ "What if they don’t try to understand?” Orion said with worry in his voice. _

_ "Then, at least try to understand for yourself why that would be the case. Hell, if there is ever something you don’t understand, then try to understand it, there is never anything wrong with asking.” Cedalion responded in a cheerful tone. _

_ After a day, they arrived at the site where Helios’ light would shine the brightest, and after looking towards the light, Orion was cured. Orion took Cedalion back to Lemnos and thanked him for his wisdom. _

_ He made his way once more to Chios, where he would attempt to restore his relationship with Oenopion to reach an understanding of what happened and make amends. However, he couldn’t find anyone on the entire island. Everyone had hidden away once word spread that Orion was approaching the island.  _

_ Orion cried for someone to come out, but no one came. After some time, he understood why no one was around. He left behind a sign and left the island. The citizens left their hiding places after some time and looked at the sign. The sign read, "Citizens of Chios, there is no need to be afraid, for I will never return to this beautiful island. May your days be blessed from here on by the son of the great God, Poseidon." _

_ Orion wandered around Greece, this time, he was doing something useful with his free time, he now tried to understand anything and everything that caught his attention. His travels led him to Crete. There he became fascinated by Artemis, the Greek Goddess of the Moon, and Hunting, especially on her use of the bow and her prowess at hunting. He then learned from her by watching from afar and became an incredibly skilled archer. After a few years, he started hunting with Artemis and her mother Leto, and soon became the greatest hunter of Greece, even beating out heroes like Perseus, Heracles, and Achilles in the ways of the bow.  _

_ However, his hunting skill will end up being his downfall. He bragged about being able to hunt all animals in the world. Those foolish words brought forth the wrath of Gaia, the Greek Goddess of the Earth. _

_ It came out of nowhere one night. Orion was washing near a river, when all of a sudden, a giant scorpion emerged from the ground below Orion. It was the largest creature that Orion had ever seen. Its exoskeleton was black, its pincers were the size of a normal human, and its sting leaked out a black poison. Its size was huge, even when compared to Orion. This scorpion was the embodiment of Gaia’s wrath. _

_ The scorpion quickly stabbed at Orion with its tail and left a cut across the left side of Orion’s torso. Orion ran away from the scorpion and before it could attack him with its pincer, he grabbed his giant club and blocked the strike. Orion kept running until he reached his bow. He let go of the club, picked up the bow, looked back, readied his arrow, and shot at the scorpion’s torso. _

_ The scorpion writhed in pain and Orion used that time to run away. “What the hell is that thing!” Orion hid behind a boulder and watched as the giant scorpion continuously searched for him. He readied another shot and hit the scorpion again, this time in its right arm. _

_ Orion ran away again, but suddenly, he started to slow down. The run turned into a jog, then a walk, and then a crawl. Orion couldn’t understand what was happening until he realized what was going on. The scorpion’s poison was weakening him. _

_ Orion was breathing heavily, “That creature has to have been made. There is no way that thing was born naturally! Also…” Orion looked at the injury left by the scorpion. The slash was a long one, and the venom was spreading quickly. “Damn it! I’m in the middle of nowhere, and even if I do kill this thing, there is almost no chance that I am getting out of this alive. _

_ The scorpion began charging at Orion and stabbed at him with the tip of its left pincer. The tip stabbed through Orion’s right forearm. The hunter then retaliated, and with the strength he had, punched the scorpion with his left fist. _

_ Adrenaline was coursing through Orion’s body and with this revitalization, he shot at the scorpion, and when it got close, he pushed it away with his fists. However, the scorpion wouldn’t go down, it followed, and followed, and followed, and followed to no end. Every time it got close, it used either its pincers or its tail to damage Orion down bit by bit. _

_ The battle continued, and Orion was on the verge of defeat. It was when he was upon death’s door, that he finally understood what to do. _

_ “I’m going to die,” Orion said that with scary confidence. He had realized the ugly truth of the matter at hand. The scorpion’s venom had to be one of the most potent in the world, only beaten by the likes of the Hydra. His body was crying out in pain, and it was only his stubbornness that kept him alive. _

_ “You wanna finish this?! Alright, then let's do it already! Come at me you son of a bitch!” Orion yelled at the scorpion, and as if in agreement, the scorpion charged at Orion. _

_ It all happened in a second. Without thinking about it twice, Orion grabbed all the arrows that he still possessed, put them in his left hand, and looked at his prey with an unwavering will. _

_ The scorpion’s pincers stretched out and attacked Orion from both sides, while its tail struck him from above. However, before they all connected, Orion charged forth, and in one quick move, he stabbed all of his arrows into the face of the scorpion with all the strength he still had. The strength demolished the scorpion’s face, however, the scorpion’s limbs still moved. _

_ The pincers landed and stabbed both of Orion’s sides, while the tail stung him on his back. _

_ The pain was immeasurable, but Orion smiled. _

_ “Huh, who knew traps are most effective when you make yourself the bait.” _

_ With the last of his strength, Orion freed himself from the scorpion’s limbs and laid down on the ground.  _

_ The moon shined upon the two beings that became both predator and prey. Orion closed his eyes, satisfied he took his prey down with him. _

Back in the Valhalla Arena, Samson was dodging shot after shot that came from Orion. The time it took to shoot an arrow grew larger as time passed, and the arrows fired became less accurate as well, growing further apart from hitting their mark as time went on.

After some time, Samson started growing confidence and slowly made his way towards Orion. “A couple of mistakes are all I need for the tides of battle to go to my side. His arrows may not be poisonous, but they still hit hard as hell.

Samson pays close attention to Orion, and the time he takes to fire an arrow more attentively, the closer he gets to him. Three seconds is the time it takes for Orion to fire one shot, the redeeming quality being about how fast the arrows themselves are. Samson then looks around and sees Orion’s club being a fair distance away from the Greek hunter.

“Mess up already, you bastard!” Samson thinks. He is impatient to end the fight.

Suddenly, as in cue, Orion grabbed an arrow from his quiver, but before he could use it, it slips through his fingers and drops to the ground.

Samson immediately takes the opportunity and sprints as fast as he can towards Orion.

Orion looks at the arrow in the ground and looks back at Samson, but he is already in the judge's range. Samson readies himself and punches Orion with all his might. Orion takes the blow, and his body hits against the wall that's behind him.

Orion is on his knees, and even if it is slightly, he is being looked down upon by Samson. Samson closes his fist and is ready to beat the Greek hunter to bits, however...

“Got you.” Orion, in one swift move, grabbed the arrow he dropped on the ground, and with the arrowhead, cut Samson’s hair.

Orion knows about Samson’s legend, and he used that knowledge to construct a trap that will end the fight. Him asking Samson if he was THE Samson was for him to make sure if he was dealing with the same guy. After shooting at Samson for some time, Orion started to intentionally increase the amount of time it took for him to fire an arrow. He also purposely made the arrows consistently miss Samson, to make him believe that he was getting sloppy. From there, Orion hoped that Samson would take the bait and start trying to close the distance between them since Samson’s only weapon is his fists. Getting close to Orion is his only way to win the fight. Finally, the arrow slipping from his fingers was the final step of his plan. He intentionally dropped the arrow to make himself look defenseless so that Samson would charge him. Once Samson got close enough, he would then use the same arrow he dropped to cut Samson’s hair. If Samson didn’t take the bait at first, Orion would have repeatedly had arrows “slip” through his fingers until Samson reacted accordingly.

Orion looks up at Samson, “The fight is over, just surrender, I will try my hardest to have Hades spare your life.”

Orion’s trap was made around Samson’s legend. Without his hair, Samson would be just like any other human. The hair gave Samson his power, with it cut, that meant his superhuman strength was gone.

Samson laughed and smiled widely. “Why is the fight over?” Samson grabbed Orion’s club. “Why should I surrender?” Samson lifted the club up high, “Why should I quit if I am the one who is winning?!” With one hand, Samson had Orion’s club up in the air.

“How?” Orion was terrified. He risked the entire fight just to have the opportunity to cut Samson’s hair. But now, all that effort was wasted. Samson swung the giant club and sent Orion rolling along the arena’s walls.

Orion’s trap has failed. The idea, on paper, should work, but it would only work if the legend is 100% accurate. However, Samson’s legend is not entirely true.


End file.
